


Soldier

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Non-Linear Stories of Wanderer [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Synth!Sole Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Wanderer learns something new about themself.





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Soldier (Fleurie)

 "I think I'd like to sleep now..."  
  
As Shaun's eyes begin to close, he brings his hand to Wanderer's. Distantly, they register that this is the first time he's so much as touched them since he was born, and it causes tears to well up in their eyes.  He holds on for as long as he can, until his eyes close and his arm goes limp. Sniffling, Wanderer looks down at where their hands are just barely connected, and sees something sticking out. They remove their hand and discover a slip of paper,  grabbing it before it has the chance to fall. They read the note, and their heart sinks.

* * *

 Deacon finds them in his room when he turns in for the night, sees them sitting on the edge of the bed, their head cradled in their hands. He immediatelly realises that something is wrong, and steps over to them, sitting down next to them. He doesn't touch them, knowing that if he does, they'll leave. He waits for them to speak, waits until they take a deep breath, then look at him, revealing red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He looks at them worriedly through his sunglasses, then down when he feels their hand nudge him. He sees the note, and tentatively picks it up, looking at Wanderer once again, only for them to nod and look away.  
  
Upon opening the note, Deacon finds nothing but numbers, letrers, and the name of a constellation. He gives them a confused look.  
  
"A recall code?" He asks. The only answer he gets in return is the blank stare, and it suddenly clicks- this is no ordinary recall code.  
  
"Your recall code..." Deacon exhsles, coming to the answer aloud. Wanderer nods, then shatters like a soapy dish falling to the floor.  
  
"I'm not real." They whisper as tears fall freely from their eyes. Deacon can't help himself, he envelops them in his arms. They go stiff, but allows him to hold them, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Of course you're real." Deacon assures them, and sniffle.  
  
They stay like that for hours, to the point where Wanderer falls asleep&, and Deacon manouvers them into a lying position. Before he shuts his eyes, he kisses the top of their head.  
  
They'll soldier through it. Together.


End file.
